The present invention relates to multi-layer tubing for fluid and vapor handling systems. More specifically, it relates to a low cost and high performance flexible multi-layer tubing for use in brake and fuel line systems which has high mechanical and burst strength and low permeation.
Tubing assemblies for the transport of liquids and vapors are well known in the art. In fuel-line applications, tubing assemblies are exposed to a variety of deleterious and harmful conditions. The tubing is in nearly constant contact with fuel and other automotive fluids and additives. Also, there are external environmental factors such as stone impact and corrosive media (such as salt) to consider. Furthermore, engine temperatures often rise to extremely high levels, and, in cold climates, there is exposure to extremely low temperatures as well.
This abundance of considerations has led to design of tubing assemblies having multiple layers. The materials of each layer have specific, and preferably complementary, properties. Inner tubing layers, for example, are typically designed to be resistant to permeation by liquids and gases, while outer layers possess mechanical strength and shock resistance.
The art contains numerous examples of multi-layer tubing assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,493 to Maillard discloses a tubing assembly having two coextruded layers of different plastics, and a coextruded layer of adhesive therebetween. The layers are chosen from plastics having complementary properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,927 to Luecke et al. discloses a tubing assembly having a central barrier layer of polyvinylidene chloride that is relatively gas impermeable. The barrier layer is surrounded by inner and outer adhesive layers which in turn are surrounded by inner and outer surface layers of polyethylene that protect the central barrier layer from degradation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,647 to Igarishi et al. shows a multi-layer tubing assembly having an inner fluororubber layer that prevents degradation due to amine-type additives and also exhibits improved adhesion to an outside rubber layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,833 to Brunnhofer discloses a tubing assembly having a protective outer polyamide layer, a middle alcohol barrier layer of polyvinyl-alcohol, and an inner water barrier layer of polyamide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,329 to Brunnhofer shows a five-layer tubing assembly having outer, inner and middle layers of nylon, and intermediate bonding and solvent-blocking layers.
Another requirement for fuel lines is provision for discharge of internal static electricity. Accumulated, undissipated electric charge can eventually cause a breach in a fuel line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,688 to Rowand et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,087 to Slade disclose polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) tubing assemblies having electrically conductive inner layers to facilitate dissipation of static electrical energy.
More recent developments in multi-layer tubing design have been motivated by governmental regulations limiting permissible hydrocarbon emissions. It is known that fluoropolymers exhibit good permeation resistance to hydrocarbon fuels. Hence, recent multilayer tubing assemblies have usually included at least one permeation-resistant fluoropolymer layer. Difficulties have been encountered, however, in finding a commercially viable design. Multi-layer tubing assemblies utilizing fluoropolymers tend to be rigid and inflexible, particularly at low temperatures. Fluoropolymers having strong mechanical properties typically do not bond well with other non-fluoropolymers. Conversely, fluoropolymers exhibiting good bondability (polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), in particular) tend to be mechanically weak.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,087 to Noone et al. is a recent example. It includes an outer impact-resistant polyamide layer, an intermediate bonding layer, an inner permeation-resistant PVDF layer, and an innermost conductive PVDF layer for dissipation of electrostatic charge. All layers are coextruded. The innermost conductive layer exhibits an exceptional electrostatic dissipation capacity in the range of 10.sup.-4 to 10.sup.-9 ohm/cm.sup.2. Materials possessing such extremely high conductivity, however, are typically metallic or brittle plastic. Consequently, they are difficult to extrude and also exhibit poor mechanical properties. Furthermore, most of the fluoropolymers disclosed in the '087 patent bond poorly with dissimilar polymers.
The fluoropolymer bonding problem is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,374 to Nawrot et al. Nawrot et al. disclose a multi-layer coextruded tubing assembly having an outer layer of polyamide 12, an inner PVDF layer, and a middle adhesion binder layer (a mixture of polyurethane and ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer). Though, as discussed above, PVDF demonstrates better adhesion to the polyamide layer, PVDF multi-layer tubing suffers from poor cold impact resistance. This is due to the fact that PVDF becomes brittle at low temperatures.
Other high performance fluoropolymers, such as ethylene tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE), exhibit better cold impact resistance but again, have experienced bonding problems. One approach in the art has been to pretreat the ETFE surface using methods such as chemical etching, plasma discharge or corona discharge. European Patent Application publication no. 0 551 094, for example, discloses a multi-layer tubing assembly in which an inner ETFE layer is treated by corona discharge to enhance bonding to an outer polyamide layer. Similarly, PCT international application WO 95/23036 treats an inner ETFE layer with plasma discharge to achieve better bonding with an outer thermosetting elastomer layer. In the same vein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,011 etches a fluorocarbon inner layer to promote better bonding with a polyamide outer layer. These approaches, too, have their problems. Pretreatment processes such as corona and plasma discharge are expensive and can be environmentally hazardous. Furthermore, in many cases (such as with corona treatment), only temporary bonding is achieved and delamination may occur with aging.
Another approach has been to utilize multi-layer tubing assemblies having fluoroelastomer permeation-resistant layers and non-fluoroelastomer cover layers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,024, 4,905,736, 5,093,166 and 5,346,681 are exemplary. More recently, fluoropolymers have been used as a permeation-resistant layer along with non-fluoroelastomers or polyolefin thermoplastic elastomers as a cover layer. These approaches, however, require a two-step cross-head extrusion process and may also require a vulcanization process. Such processes are expensive and slow, and the mechanical strength and cold impact resistance of the resulting tubing is poor.
Often, there is need for a reinforcement layer in the tubing as well. The art contains numerous examples of multi-layer tubings which include reinforcement layer(s). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,464, 4,330,017 and 4,759,338 disclose reinforced flexible tubings which have a fiber braiding or filament winding between elastomer layers. The fiber braiding and/or filament winding processes used to make these tubings are slow and expensive. Also, use of elastomers entails a time consuming vulcanization process conducted at high temperatures which may be environmentally hazardous.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,782, 5,142,878 and 5,170,011 disclose reinforced tubings which include a fiber glass braiding layer over a layer of fluoropolymer such as PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene). The processes involved in making these tubings are also expensive and time consuming, typically involving the multiple steps of: (1) sintering and extruding an inner PTFE tubing layer; (2) applying a braided reinforced glass fiber layer over the inner layer; (3) dispersing a PTFE resin and carrier fluid into the reinforcing layer; and (4) sintering the assembled tubing.